She'll Always Stay
by extraordinaire
Summary: Sakura - even in the darkest, saddest and most hopeless of times - will never leave. She'll stay; she'll always stay.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

-

SasuSaku

-

**She'll Always Stay**

_By xBrokenxDreamsx_

-

"Die!" You scream while throwing the nearest object; a lamp placed on your bedside table.

As the glass of the object shatters against the wall in your dark bedroom, you awake from your trance.

Suddenly, you hear a sniffle –

which is always a bad sign, knowing who it's coming from

–and you turn to the direction of said noise. You see your beloved –

yes, beloved. You might have left her on a bench in the middle of the night, but it doesn't change the fact that you are eternally in love with said girl

–cherry blossom curled up in a ball in the corner of the room. Your eyes soften when you see her look of terror. You hate when this happens. You hate when you cause her any harm –

because you're freaking sensitive and you know it.

You've had another episode. You've had another dream involving your sick brother –

who is dead, all thanks to you.

You're brother, and the night you slaughtered him, haunts your mind all day, and all night. Whenever you have one of these dreams – which are quite often – you're half awake and start screaming; throwing everything around your room. You always end up hurting her –

who is always snuggled up against you as you slumber.

You don't want to hurt her. You love –

yes, you love her, you idiot. Why you haven't realized this is beyond me

–her so much. You never wanted pain to be inflicted on her. You never really wanted to cause her any heartache, to make her cry.

In fact, you hate seeing her cry. It breaks your heart in two each time you see just a tad of moisture grace her complexion. It makes you want to stab yourself with a thousand kunai, cursing out your brother's name.

Because, of course, it is Itachi's fault that this has happened. Even though deep – deep, deep, deep, deep – down inside, you know it's you who has caused this. Sure, you didn't slaughter you clan –

because seriously, who does that

–but you decided that you wanted to live your life in the style of revenge. You wanted to live always remembering what happened in the past.

You've always thought that living on _could-have-been's_ is a stupid way to live, but you're doing it every day.

You think about what your life could have been like if you didn't have your clan – family – massacred right before your young, obsidian eyes. You could be happy and live with your favorite pink-haired teammate. Yes, you live with her now, but you wish that you could have a better life for her and yourself.

Even though you never admit it, you are always caring for others. Especially _her_.

A weak sniffle arouses you from your thoughts and you turn to said girl that is currently in your mind.

You want to walk over to her, tell her that it's okay. Tell her how sorry you are that you went crazy again. But you can't. You can't tell her how you feel–

even though you should, because seriously, your relationship would be so much better

–and tell her that you mean no harm. You really don't have to do these things though because she already knows. She understands you – unlike everyone else in the whole world.

You walk towards her in the corner and kneel down to her level. You look at her tearstained cheeks, her bloodshot eyes and her red lips. You see the cut on her face from when you slashed her with some sort of object. You see the bruise on her arm that you must have caused in your time of anger.

You've never thought that she looked more beautiful.

Your callused hand reaches up to her face and wipes away her tears as if you getting rid of the moisture on her pink cheeks would be getting rid of all her sadness.

But you're smarter than that. You know that taking away her sorrow could only be done by the one person who causes it –

_You._

Her – beautiful – emerald eyes look up at you and meet with your onyx ones. She gives you a look as if you're not there. As if you haven't recovered from your rage.

She whispers your name with the signature suffix added onto it.

Her voice is music to your ears, and even though you're not irate anymore, it still seems to calm you down.

You want to smile for her, but you can't. You've always wanted to smile for her, to let her know that you can love and be loved.

Well, she gets the _be loved_ part since she is your girlfriend. But this feeling will never be returned, because you're heart has forgotten a certain emotion long ago:

_To love._

She stutters your name yet again, and you answer with a soft whispering of her name. She tries to smile for you –

since you love when she smiles for you, for it gives you some sort of serenity and stability when she does so.

–but she ends up in tears again.

_Because of you._

You should comfort her, since she is your girlfriend, but to be entirely honest – like you always are – you didn't get together with Sakura because of your undying love – of which you currently posses – but to delay yourself from your cold, meaningless life.

You thought that repaying her for all the sorrow you have given her would be you courting her, but it was wrong. You wanted her to keep you company. To help you on nights like these.

The only problem is that she is the one more frightened on said nights. She is the one cowering in the corner right now as you watch her.

Suddenly, you feel a tear fall on your hand that is holding hers at the moment. You look up at her face that is still tearstained.

You know what you have to do. What you do every time that this tragic event takes place. You take her in your arms –

which you secretly love because her embrace always manages to warm your heart, how ever corny that may sound.

You murmur into her watermelon-smelling hair, _sorry_, over and over again, as if implanting it into her – extremely – intelligent brain.

"Don't leave me." You whisper into her ear because yes, you, Sasuke Uchiha, are frightened of one thing. You're frightened that she will leave you, like she should.

You know that she deserves someone so much better than you. Someone that will show her their love and devotion, someone who buys them flowers, someone who isn't selfish – someone not like you.

"Please stay, please." You plead and you feel something wet coming out of your eye. Yes, you're crying. You fear that she'll leave you. You fear that she'll never want you.

You fear this because she's all you have left. Yes, you have Naruto, you have Kakashi-sensei, but you've got no one like Sakura.

Sakura is your anything and your everything. Without her, you know that you wouldn't be able to survive.

You'd just disappear into the black abyss full of hatred, death and all the melancholy that has ever existed in your life.

Yes, you never act like this. You never beg, or even seem like you need her in your life. But you, and she, know that you need her.

And even though you don't think it, she needs you too.

Even though you think that one day, she'll leave you for what she really deserves, she never will. She loves you and always will - even though you won't do the same.

"Stay," You murmur one last time while resting your head on her shoulder.

She shakes her head yes and whispers something that always helps you - always lets you know that everything will be alright.

Sure, she's still frightened, but she still means what she says. She means it every time that she must repeat it. She means it with all her heart and soul. Those three words that always comfort you.

No, it's not_ I love you_. It's something much more.

It's something that stabilizes you in the most brutal of all times. Something that she whispers over and over again so that you'll always know.

You'll always know this - you know that she'll stay.

_She'll always stay._


End file.
